jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Truck
Overview The Monster Truck is a vehicle added in the September 30, 2017 Update. It was the very first $1M vehicle to be added into the game, and as this price suggests, it spawns at the 1M Dealership. This is located between the Donut Shop and Garage 2 in the Town, making it easy for players to get to after escaping the nearby prison. The Monster Truck is the largest ground vehicle in ''Jailbreak, ''featuring massive wheels and several seats. It is also among the most expensive in the game, costing $1,000,000 in-game cash, equal to the Volt Bike, BlackHawk and Jet. This vehicle is also unique in the fact that it comes stock with the dollar sign rims, unlike other land vehicles, which spawn with blade rims. The Monster Truck once had the highest seating capacity in the game, being able to seat six people, but now ties with the six-seater Raptor and the six-seater Cybertruck and loses to the eight-seater BlackHawk. Criticism Slowest million-dollar vehicle Many people criticize the Monster Truck because of its speed to price ratio. It costs $1,000,000, but is easily beaten by numerous cheaper vehicles in terms of speed. Because of this, the majority of the player base does not choose this as their first million-dollar vehicle. The vehicle is now made faster as of the Drop Bombs Update. It settled down some criticism, and it's now faster than many other vehicles when upgraded to a level 5 engine, and it's faster than the BlackHawk. However, it's the slowest million-dollar vehicle when at stock engine. Gallery ab0c175c4281e1ad476cc59a7a84bdb8.png|The front of the Monster Truck. c2953bf178a3e63e6d0ec5dcd0111c06.png|The left side of the Monster Truck. 56cfb00d447d4f549f133976bc0e8ee9.png|The right side of the Monster Truck. ef4e9a869efe0d4fa292d9a14ec82158.png|The rear of the Monster Truck. 846021d55e42b9b0c60f0b580a52b8e8.png|An aerial view of the Monster Truck. 4e2a5e7c731d4818cedabb6de4612169.png|The Monster Truck with its headlights on. 536c752df9884f284bb59223273bc1e1.png|The Monster Truck with police sirens. Trivia * Both the most expensive and least expensive cars which cost money are trucks (being the Monster Truck and Pickup Truck, respectively). * The wheels are around the height of a Roblox avatar using 100% height. * While the Monster Truck has the second-highest seating capacity (6); one of its $1M companion, the Volt Bike, has the lowest (1); and another of its $1M companions, the BlackHawk, has the highest (8, 9 if including rope). * Players can take advantage of the rear seating by getting four teammates with weapons to sit in them, which essentially allows them to carry a portable army around to help them against the enemy team. * The Monster Truck's wheels allow it the capability of running over any vehicle in the game, except for the Pickup Truck, other Monster Trucks, SWAT Vans, SUVs, Firetrucks, Helicopters, and BlackHawks. * This is the first vehicle that has been set at a price of $1,000,000 in Jailbreak, which was before believed to be ever possible. * This vehicle can go up hills extremely well, but the Dune Buggy and Volt Bike beat it in acceleration. * The Monster Truck used to have blade rims as the stock rims in the first few hours it was released. Now, its stock rim has been changed to the money rim. * In the 2017 Winter Update, when asimo3089 revealed a photo of a new feature; the Monster Truck that was in the photo had invisible rims. This feature was never added. * When the Monster Truck was first released, it only had two seats, but in the Fall Update of 2017, four more seats were added. * The Monster Truck has the highest suspension, regardless of how high other vehicles can reach. * Getting on the Monster Truck may be difficult sometimes because of its wheels being high above the ground. * The Monster Truck is the prime vehicle responsible for the construction of several locations in Jailbreak, such as the Secret Agent Base and the Military Base in the desert. The Monster Trucks have also proved to be quite powerful, as they towed the Meteor & UFO from their original spot to the site of the Military Base. * It is roughly based on the Bigfoot Monster Truck. Category:Vehicles Category:Off-Road Category:1 Million Dollar Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Six Seat Vehicles